


Leader and Maknae

by Captain_Cho



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cho/pseuds/Captain_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau selalu menjadi tempatku bersandar sebelumnya, jadi untuk kali ini, aku ingin bisa menjadi penopang untukmu, hyung..”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sudahkah aku mengatakan padamu? Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang dan menjadi member ke – 13 kami."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader and Maknae

Leeteuk duduk disana, mencari ketenangan. Malam itu langit tampak cerah. Jauh diatas sana, ribuan bintang berkedip terang, menemani bulan yang bersinar tak kalah terangnya. Tidak, bukan bulan yang bersinar, bintang lah yang bersinar, bulan hanya memantulkan cahayanya, mungkin itulah yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun jika dongsaengnya itu berada di sebelahnya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mengingat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang pintar. Kelewat pintar malah, sampai tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melawan perkataannya. Sel – sel di otaknya itu selalu saja mampu menyusun kata – kata yang membuat lawannya mati kutu. Kalah telak. Tidak bisa membalas kata – kata sama sekali. Meskipun terkadang kata – katanya terdengar kurang sopan. Bahkan Kangin pun terdiam dibuatnya. Ah tidak, ada satu orang yang bisa melawan perkaatan bocah itu, Heechul. Tapi Heechul sudah pergi wamil beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa melawan perkaataannya. Wamil? Ah ya, bukankah karena itu ia berdiri disini malam ini?

 Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada suasana Kota Seoul malam itu. Ramai seperti biasanya, dari balkon lantai 12 ini ia mampu melihat segalanya. Semuanya sama. Langit itu, suasana malam kota Seoul saat itu, bahkan semilir angin di balkon lantai 12 ini –yang terkadang jahil memainkan rambutnya- sama seperti biasa. Tapi tidak baginya, bagi Super Junior. Karena ini adalah malam – malam terakhirnya bersama para member di dorm. Esok ia akan meninggalkan dorm, mengunjungi orang tuanya selama seminggu, setelah itu bersiap untuk mengabdi pada tanah air tercinta.

Leeteuk menarik nafas perlahan. Cairan bening itu menumpuk di kedua matanya. Sejujurnya, ia belum siap meninggalkan dongsaengnya, meninggalkan Super Junior dan segala macam kesibukannya, fansnya, ELF.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Sudah cukup seluruh member menguras air matanya selama 3 hari terakhir ini, dan jika mereka melihatnya menangis malam ini, tentu mereka akan menangis juga. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi, pesta perpisahan malam ini penuh dengan tawa seluruh member Super Junior. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa sedih. Ditariknya kembali nafas secara perlahan. Dari awal, ia keluar memang ingin menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak bisa kembali menangis di dalam sana dan merusak suasana menyenangkan yang sudah dibangun susah payah oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mengingat member yang lain terus – terusan menangis. Syukurlah member yang lain tidak menyadari ia pergi keluar sebentar.

 

Diusapnya kedua matanya, sebelum tetesan – tetesan bening itu jatuh.

 

“BOOO!”

 

Sebuah suara dan tepukan mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sang maknae dengan kulit putih pucat berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya benar – benar ceria.

 

“KYU!!! Kau mengagetkanku!! Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung nanti” Ia mengusap dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya  yang berdetak cepat.

“Ah ya, aku lupa orang tua tidak boleh dikagetkan seperti itu.” Kyuhyun memasang wajah prihatin, yang tentu saja membuat Leeteuk lebih kesal lagi.

“Ya!! Aku tidak setua itu!!”

“Tapi lebih tua lagi ya?” Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek sang Leader.

“Aah terserah kau saja.” Leeteuk pasrah, sudah dibilang kan tadi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dilawan.

 

Melihat Leeteuk yang kembali menatap langit, Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Ikut menatap langit luas diatas sana.

 

“Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu keluar dan menyelinap kesini diam – diam. Kau tahu? Mataku setajam elang!”

Leeteuk menoleh, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih menatap langit dengan senyuman lebarnya yang manis namun terkadang menjengkelkan.

“Hyung, kau tahu? Aku kesal! Susah payah aku dan Sungmin-hyung membuat pesta ini agar kau dan member yang lain bisa bersenang – senang, tapi aku justru menemukan mu disini.” Kyuhyun cemberut, sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak menggemaskan seperti anak kecil itu.

“Aku sudah berdiri disana dari tadi sebenarnya hyung! Tapi sengaja tidak keluar, ingin mengintip apa yang kau lakukan disini.” Senyuman itu kembali hadir di wajah dongsaengnya. “Dan benar kan, kutemukan kau menangis lagi! Ck, padahal kau kan sudah tua hyung.” Senyuman itu berganti menjadi seringai, khas evil maknae.

Leeteuk kehilangan minat untuk mencubit gemas pipi dongsaengnya itu. Ck, baru sedetik yang lalu ia tampak begitu menggemaskan, sekarang sudah kembali jahat? Dasar!

Kata – kata Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepala. Ia meringis sedikit, oke, salahnya lah membawa topik sensitif itu.

“Kau ini! Sudah kubilang aku belum setua itu!” Leeteuk cemberut kesal, mengembalikan pandangannya pada langit malam itu. Ia terdiam sejenak

“aku minta maaf karena kabur kesini. Hanya tidak ingin merusak suasana menyenangkan yang sudah kalian ciptakan itu. Yah, kurasa aku butuh menenangkan diri.” lanjutnya lirih

“Hyung, kau sedih ya?”

 

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengadu betapa sedihnya ia ke dongsaengnya kan?

 

“Hyung, tidak ada salahnya untuk bercerita padaku. Kau bisa bercerita padaku, atau dongsaengmu yang lain hyung. Tidak ada kan peraturan yang mengatakan kakak tidak boleh bersedih di depan adiknya?”

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Leeteuk, dan tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan pertahanan Leeteuk. Setetes cairan bening itu mengalir dari sudut matanya.

“Aku hanya belum siap meninggalkan Super Junior, fans, segala aktivitas disini, dan kalian, dongsaeng – dongsaengku. Pesta perpisahan ini semakin membuatku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian” Leeteuk akhirnya mengungkapkan alasannya berdiri disana.

“Kalau kau mengatakan itu, kurasa sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah siap hyung. Karena aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi kami, dan segala sesuatu tentang super junior. Aku tahu”  

“Tapi hyung, semakin kau menunda, semakin sakit rasanya, karena semakin banyak kenangan yang membuatmu semakin tidak ingin melepas, bukankah begitu?” Kyuhyun memberi jeda, membiarkan kata – katanya menyusup ke hati sang leader.

“Dan sudah kubilang, ini bukan pesta perpisahan. Hanya bersenang – senang sebelum melepas kakak tertua kami yang akan mengabdi pada negara. Jadi kau juga jangan menganggap kau akan berpisah dengan kami semua. Hanya 2 tahun hyung, nanti juga kau tidak akan merasa selama itu. Anggap saja kau sedang berlibur. Sudah bekerja keras selama ini menjadi leader, sekarang saatnya istirahatkan pikiranmu, dan membentuk badanmu agar kau punya abs seperti Siwon hyung.” Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.

“Hyung, ini bukan perpisahan. Kita akan bertemu 2 tahun lagi. Jangan khawatir, aku, member yang lain, dan jutaan ELF diluar sana akan menunggumu. Dan 2 tahun yang akan datang, di tempat ini, kau dan aku akan sama – sama menatap langit. Sama seperti malam ini, dan percayalah saat itu pun semuanya akan sama, tidak akan ada yang berubah.”

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum tulus. Tulus sekali. Senyum termanis yang pernah Leeteuk lihat. Air mata itu mengalir, ia sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan dongsaengnya itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama. Dan kepergiannya itu, mungkin bisa membangkitkan semangat baru di dalam dirinya saat ia kembali nanti. Ia tersenyum, melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, bukan lagi bocah pemalu yang ditemuinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

“Ya! Hyung kenapa menangis? Aah karena kata – kataku? Ada yang salah ya?” Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya, merasa bersalah melihat Leeteuk menangis.

“Aah padahal aku berkata seperti itu untuk menghiburmu. Uuuh, jangan menangis hyuuung” Kyuhyun merengek, dan menatap Leeteuk dengan puppy eyesnya.

Pemandangan di hadapannya sukses membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Sejak kapan sang evil ini bisa bersikap aegyo seperti itu?

“Ya! Belajar darimana sikap aegyo itu?” Leeteuk berhenti tertawa dan mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya.

“Ah aegyo?? Ah tidak!! Sial, pasti tanpa sadar aku sudah ketularan Sungmin hyung!” Kyuhyun cemberut kesal, tanpa sadar menampilkan sikap imut itu lebih dari sebelumnya.

“Aaah kurasa Sungmin mengajarkanmu dengan baik. Ah Kyukyu, kau menggemaskan sekali” Leeteuk akhirnya menyentuh kedua pipi putih itu, tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mencubitnya. Salahkan pipi Kyuhyun yang saat itu tampak begitu menggemaskan. Lagi pula jarang – jarang kan sang evil ini tampak menggemaskan seperti ini?

“Jangan panggil Kyukyu! Menggelikan!!! Aah hyuung!!! Lepas!!” dengan susah payah akhirnya ia mampu melepaskan kedua tangan liar itu dari pipinya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan itu, kesal.

 

Keduanya kembali menatap langit, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Leeteuk, posisinya yang saat itu lebih rendah dari Leeteuk membuatnya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman. Leeteuk sedikit kaget, namun kemudian senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sedang ingin manja dengannya. Dirangkulnya Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan, dan diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, sedikit bermain – main dengan rambut Kyuhyun, merasakan helaian lembut itu disela – sela jemarinya.

 

“Kyu, aku tidak melihatmu menangis mendengar aku akan pergi. Kau tidak sedih ya? Atau kau justru senang?” pertanyaan itu tiba – tiba ditanyakannya. Leeteuk juga tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia sungguh penasaran.

“Aku sedih kok hyung. Kalau kau benar – benar ingin tahu aku menangis atau tidak, aku menangis kok. Tanya saja Sungmin hyung!”

“Kau bohong ya agar aku merasa senang? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya Kyu, bahkan kedua matamu selalu berkilat – kilat senang seperti itu.” Jawab Leeteuk. Memang benar, mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak merah dan bengkak seperti yang lain.

“Aku kan kuat hyung, tidak cengeng sepertimu! Hehehe” Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, disebelahnya Leeteuk cemberut. Namun jawaban lanjutan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuatnya terharu.

“Bercanda hyung. Yaah aku juga sama sedihnya seperti yang lain, dan rasanya ingin menangis terus. Tapi Sungmin hyung bilang ini bukan perpisahan, jadi aku belajar untuk menanamkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ini bukan perpisahan, hanya 2 tahun aku tidak melihatmu, dan itu bukan waktu yang lama. Yaah meskipun kadang aku tetap menangis sih. Dan kenapa aku selalu terlihat ceria? Sederhana, kalau aku juga bersedih di depanmu sama seperti yang lain, lalu siapa yang akan menghiburmu? Siapa nanti yang akan duduk disini, membuatmu kembali tertawa seperti tadi? Kau selalu ada untukku sebelumnya, jadi ini saatnya aku ada untukmu hyung.”

Leeteuk terpana, terharu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, siapa sangka sang evil maknae yang selama ini bersikap manja dan kurang ajar bisa bersikap semanis dan berfikir dewasa seperti ini? Pasti ia akan sangat merindukan sang maknae nantinya.

“Terimakasih.” Ucapnya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya dari bahu Leeteuk, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan heran dimatanya. Terimakasih untuk apa? Memangnya dia sudah memberikan apa? Dia kan tidak memberikan hadiah atau semacamnya?

“Untuk apa?” tanyanya heran.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat keheranan. Terkadang Kyuhyun memang keterlaluan polosnya.

“Tidak apa – apa. Sini” ditariknya perlahan kepala Kyuhyun agar kembali bersandar pada bahunya. Dan tangannya kembali bermain dengan helaian cokelat halus dibawah jemarinya itu.

 

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama, merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk merasa tekanan di pundaknya menjadi lebih berat. Dirasakannya nafas Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih tenang, dan pundak Kyuhyun yang naik turun dengan teratur, samar – samar terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari sosok di pelukannya.

 

_Kyuhyun tertidur?_

 

Leeteuk rasanya ingin melempar anak ini keras – keras. CK!!! Bisa – bisanya disaat mengharukan seperti ini Kyuhyun justru tertidur dengan nyamannya. Dasar maknae, mau se dewasa apapun kata- katanya tadi, kelakuannya tetap saja seperti anak kecil.

 

_Anak ini benar – benar!!!_

 

Kyuhyun terlihat merasa sangat nyaman dengan belaian Leeteuk di kepalanya, mungkin itu yang membuatnya tertidur. Duh, sepertinya ia harus meminta tolong seseorang untuk membawa bocah ini masuk ke  kamarnya, Siwon mungkin.

 

Leeteuk menatap sosok adik di pelukannya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia memanggil Siwon dan memintanya membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar. Yaah, tidak bisa ambil resiko, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun terkena flu karena tidur diluar terlalu lama, selain itu ia sendiri juga harus kembali ke dalam. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Ia akan sangat – sangat merindukan momen langka ini.

 

_Sudahkah aku mengatakan padamu? Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang dan menjadi member ke – 13 kami. Memilikimu sebagai maknae kami, adalah salah satu hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasmu, untuk suara emasmu, untuk keceriaanmu yang menghidupkan dorm ini dan untuk perhatianmu Kyu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, sampai jumpa 2 tahun lagi._

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pertama yang di publish disini.. Still need to learn more about writing.. Jadi saya dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran ^^
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Salam hangat dari Saya dan Kyuhyun-ah di samping saya #ngarep#.. Ah ya, katanya dia nitip salam untuk teman2 yang udah mampir disini ^^ 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> -Captain_Cho-


End file.
